In the processing of micro-electronic equipment, transfer technologies sometimes may be employed. For example, micro-components can be first grown and formed on a silicon wafer and then transferred to a substrate using a stamp.
However, this transfer method has a lower efficiency and cannot be used to transfer elements onto a substrate having a large size.